hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Tessie bear
'Tessie Bear '(テシー, Teshī) is a character from Noddy's Toyland Adventures and one of main characters in Hello yoshi franchise. She wears a pink bonnet with blue flowers and a pink and white skirt. She lives in a pink house in Toy Town with Bumpy Dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. She is a princess of nature and love much animals and plants She is Yoshi, Mimmy, Mary and Noddy's girlfriend, always ready to help everyone she sees. She truly lives in Kong island and she is a princess with Bumpy dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. She is kind, clever and shy Physical description Tessie bear is a female orange teddy bear with blue eyes (green in anime), short arms and legs with padded feet with bear footprint, she has little black nose and red mouth (sometimes, her teeth can be uncovered), she wears her pink bonnet with twelve blue flowers tied by light purple bow in her neck, also she wears a sharp edged light purple/pink with white spots skirt Personality Tessie bear is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Tessie became the potion master of the group who specializes in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Tessie is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. She has very similiar personality to Peach and Daisy, she has good heart, friendly and kind. Also, she cares after the animals and other kinds of life (incluing chickens, Bumpy dog and other species of planets). Fairy form Tessie bear, as the Fairy of Nature, has nature-based powers. Tessie 's strength relies on her surrounding environment. If she is in a dark area, her power is weakened, but if she is surrounded by nature, she can maintain her strength much easier. Tessie can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen, either as offensive attacks or a diversion. She can also control forests and manipulate the earth and its energy. Tessie is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her, more so than in an instinctive manner that all Fairies princesses are taught. Rather, she is able to use her magic to listen to the voice of the forest. This skill has also proven to be a disadvantage at times, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and weaken her own self and her ability to focus her magic properly, even her flight. Tessie can also create huge vine barriers to trap her enemy or protect those surrounded by it. Tessie has shown developed abilities of controlling the forces of nature such as controlling the seasons, feel the emotions of plants, animals, and various environments, and even purify and heal nature itself. She had a green petunias like wings and wear a pink-green flowers like clothes Voice Actors * Susan Sheridan * Karen Bernstein * Britt McKillip * Sophie Aldred * Akiko Yajima (Japanese voice) History Once, there was a princess named Tessie, she's the daughter of King Nature and Queen Flora, and the Pat-pat's older sister, she was baptized to be princess by Donkey kong When she has 7 years old, she went to school for fairies of the nature, and learns to cure allies and attack enermies As 10 years old, she leaves her parents and her home planet, and them, she went to live in Toyland Tessie_original_fairy_form.png teresa charmix.jpg noddy_tessie_bear.png Tessie bear smash.png Tessie bear efe.png Tessie bear reibix.png Tessie bear vavarra.png Tessie bear ange.png Believix Tessie bear.png Tessie bear harmonix.png Sirenix Tessie.png Yoshi Tessie.png Tessie bear and purple sprixie.PNG Tessie bear (2).png ft2.png Tessie bear ultra.PNG Tessie bear duper ultra.PNG Tessie bear dreamix.PNG Tessie Odyssix 2.png Makeover Tessie.png Ultima Tessie final.png EternalTessie.png Tessie Deluxe (2).png Trivia *Tessie is the youngest member of Hello yoshi, the second is Ludwig *While Tessie rarely gets violent when she's angry against the enermy, She and Noddy once caught Gobbo causing trouble in Toy Town and Noddy tried holding him back, while Tessie used her Umbrella to beat him up until help arrives which turns out to be Big Ears. *Both Tessie, Mimmy, Mary, Mimmy and Harmony think themselves as cheerful childish women *She wears always a bonnet in every incarnation of the series except "Noddy's In Toyland" where she wears a hat or a bonneter in Hello yoshi Odyssey series. *Both Peach and Tessie are closer, they are feminines, the others are Birdo, Wendy, Pink yoshi, etc. *Tessie's Transformation Name Announcement is "Tessie, Fairy of Nature!" *Tessie has unique double jump of the kind: Float jump (resembling Princess Peach) *When she wents to pre-school show as the infant, Tessie gave these to Noddy and Mary frequently. *Tessie is the great sis to Pat pat, the young teddy bear panda from Noddy detective in Toyland. *While Tessie rarely gets violent, She and Noddy once caught Gobbo causing trouble in Toy Town and Noddy tried holding him back, while Tessie used her Umbrella to beat him up until help arrives which turns out to be Big Ears. *Her favorite toy is pink balloon. She gets easily upset or worried. In the books she was prone to tears. An episode of Make Way For Noddy leaves her despondent after she pops a balloon. *She is feminine and girly because is actually pink is feminine, just like Peach, Wendy or Toadette *She and Mimmy are polite, Tessie is often more rational and polite than Noddy, but equally naive. ' Tessie bear class.jpg Tessie bear 3d.PNG Tessie bear 2D.PNG Tessie bear alt.PNG Tessie bear.png|Anime Tessie bear WOHY.png|WOHY Tessie Tessie bear RPG artwork.png|Tessie HYRPG Tessie bear PAPER.png|Paper Tessie bear cat tessie bear.png|Tessie in Hello yoshi 3D world Tessie bearc.png|Camping Tessie Tessie bear chibi.png Tessie bear dream.PNG Tessie bear warrior flower.PNG|Tessie in Hello yoshi Back to the multiverse Tessie bear special.PNG Tessie bearski.PNG Tessie bear mega.png Tessie bearfish.PNG Tessie girl.PNG Tessie bear VS Larry.PNG Tessie wallpaper.PNG Tessie and Dinah doll.PNG Tessie is pretty.PNG Tessie xmas.png Tessie bear duper ultra.PNG|Super Tessie Tessie bear woman.png Fire Tessie bear.PNG Tanooki Tessie bear.PNG Boomerang Tessie.PNG Small Tessie bear.PNG|Baby Tessie Tessie Rio2016.png Tessie.png Tessie the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Teresa.png|Hairstyle New tessie.png BitsizeTessieBear.PNG|Sprite Tessie Tessie bear with tambourine.png Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Tessie bear young woman.png Tessie bear with basket.png Pagan Tessie bear.png Super Tessie bear.png Tessie bear kart.png Tessie pajamas.png Tessie bear beach.png Go Tessie bear.png Tessie go.png Tessie bear ColorSplash.png|Paper Tessie Tessie Fairy of the nature.png|Fairy of the nature Power plants for Tessie bear.PNG Smiling Tessie bear.png|Tessie bear anime Webp.net-gifmaker.gif Me Tessie bear.png Princess Tessie.png Gymnastics Tessie.png Tessie the chef.PNG|Tessie's download Play Tessie.png Princess Tessie bear.png Another Tessie 2D.png noddy_side.jpg|Human Tessie Tessie bear new.png Tessie and Cappy.png Tessie bear and Master tubby bear.png Roller Tessie.png Vampire Tessie.png Tessie traveller 1.png Tessie traveller 2.png Naked Tessie.png Tessie bear super.png Tessie bear ultra.png Mermaid Tessie bear.png Squad Tessie.png Tessie new look.png Tessie's food.jpg old school tessie.png|3D Classic Tessie bear Captured Tessie.png Raccon Tessie.png Tessie loves nature.png Miitopia Tessie bear.png Tessie christmas.png Tessie 2D.png 2D Band Tessie bear.png|Tessie calmest tambourine Tessie bear humanoid.png|Tessie bear from Miitopia Tessie sit.png Bowser kidnapes Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy.PNG Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy, the damsels in distresses.png Tessie back.png Angry Tessie.png Tessie bear angel.png Makeover Tessie.png Cheer Tessie.png Tessie run.png Tessie's eggs.png Saddist Tessie.png Tessie's true love kiss 2.png Tessie's true love kiss.png Tessie original fairy form.png Tessie bear.PNG Tessie traveller 2 new.png Tessie traveller 1 new.png 2D Tessie bear Ballet.png|Ballet Tessie bear Tessie Happy.png Mary and Tessie Anime.png Tessie new Kart.png Tessie and the chicken.png Tessie hid and sek.png Tessie joy.png Princess Tessie bear 2.png Human Tessie.png Tessie bear.gif Tessie hyperine.png Tessie kind.png Tessie teresa.png Tessie anot.png Mimmy and Tessie 2.PNG Thank you, Ludwig.PNG Tessie and Ludwig.PNG Tessie and Mary.PNG Marie and Tessie.PNG Mimmy and Tessie.PNG Rosalina, Tessie and Harmony Vs Kamek.PNG Yoshi, Tessie and Mimmy Vs Thief.PNG Rosalina and Tessie.PNG Motobiker Tessie.png Yoshi rided by Tessie.PNG Yoshi, the Dragon and Tessie.PNG Tessie bear green day.png Tessie sits.png Anger Tessie.png Tessie's Green day.png Reval Tessie.png Tessie dance.png Student Tessie.png Tessie pains.png Tessie votes.png Tessie lie.png Tessie bake a cake.png 5 th birthday Tessie.png Tessie new crystal look.png Tessie situ.png Ballet Tessie.png|Ballet Tessie Tessie's food.png Tessie bear gif.gif Young Tessie bear.png Tessie bear new pajamas.png Tessie Fairy of the nature u.png|Tessie the nature Tessie at am.png Relationship 27.png Relationship 4.png Relationship 7.png Relationship 6.png Relationship 8.png Relationship 14.png Relationship 18.png Relationship 27.png Tessei in back.png Re Tess.png Mon Tessie.png Tess re.png Explo Tessie.png Tessie kimono.png Jeans Tessie.png Tessie super 2.gif Tessie jump.png Tessie squad angry.png SkirtwindsTessie.png Excitemente Tessie.png tess.PNG Unwanted Tessie.png Calling Tessie.png Bride Tessie.png Human Tessie bear 23.png Scary Tessie.png btessie.png sfm_232_by_bradman267-dcrdgmb.png Surprise Tessie.png Tessie is eating.png Tessie fairy transformed.png|Super Fairy of nature Tessie new christmas.png Tessie civilian.png Tessie t-pose.png T-Tessie pose.png Tessie tambourine.png ´Front Tessie.png Tessie flew.png Camping Tessie.png|DX Wild Tessie Tessie lokk down.png Smash Tessie.png Hold Tessie.png Tessie water.png Let's do this Tessie bear.png Sweet Tessie.png Tessie mappy.png Tessie reads.png Tessie surprise.png Tessie is too cute.png Windy Tessie.png Tessie new 2D.png|New Tessie 2D Tessie worry.png Tessie pose.png Tessie bloom.png Tessie picky.png Tessie sailor.png Tessie kindergarden.png|Young Tessie ' Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bears Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Miitopia Category:Hello yoshi Category:Nice characters Category:DX Characters